When Winter Meets Summer
by chemphy
Summary: Dedicated to sushi0602. [AU] Elsa is now enrol in Arendelle Academy; for the first time in forever, she has to say goodbye to the palace walls and mingle with other people. How will life turn out for Elsa when she has to room with Anna who is her total opposite, make new friends and some enemies as well, and maybe she might even find true love there? WARNING: Elsanna, incest
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is dedicated to sushi0602. Very sorry for the late present but here it is. This is the first chapter for now but I promise that I will try my best to upload one chapter every week. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story. _**

**_p.s. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes and I should also mention that this is my first attempt in writing a Frozen fanfic. Hope it's okay._**

"Why do I have to go to a boarding school? Why?" Her voice cracked with emotions at the last word and she was breathing heavily.

Elsa hated how whiny her voice sounded, but what she hated most was that she had revealed her true emotions. She had let her real emotions surfaced.

Queen Idun stood there gracefully as she stared helplessly at Elsa, her expression pained. "Mother, please don't send me away." Elsa gently took Queen's Idun's hand into hers, her blue eyes begging the Queen silently. Elsa could see her own pitiful image reflected upon The Queen's blue eyes;

The heavy set of doors were opened suddenly, bringing the conversation to an abrupt stop as a pair of footsteps headed into the room.

"Father!"

It was indeed King Adgar; he had been away for a business talk in Weselton for the past couple of days and now he had returned. "What's all this about?" King Adgar slipped off his gloves and handed it to the butler Kai as he walked up to them.

Queen Idun's face was one of relief when she saw King Adgar. "Adgar, I was just telling Elsa about her new Academy," Queen Idun explained, throwing a troubled glance at Elsa.

"Oh," King Adgar received the message immediately, looking suddenly awkward. He nodded understandingly to Queen Idun and placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder; a gesture that had calm down Elsa countless of times, but it did not have the same effect on her now.

"Elsa honey," King Adgar's voice was gentle. "We have already discuss with your tutor and he thinks that it is time you go outside the palace walls and mix with other people." King Adgar paused, glancing at Queen Idun. "And we must say we quite agree with your tutor. We have already registered your name with the Arendelle Academy; the same one as your cousin, Rapunzel. It is a beautiful academy and I'm sure you'll be very happy there."

"But, dad, I – I'm scared," Elsa whispered, her eyes wide with horror. "Wh – What if I can't control my powers? Everyone will know, everyone!" Her tone became shriller with every word. As she was speaking, a thin layer of ice began to grow on the floor, starting at Elsa's foot before expanding to form the shape of a beautiful snowflake.

Elsa gasped when she saw the ice; the beautiful sight brought nothing but fear to her. She took a step back uncertainly, covering her face with her hands as her whole body trembled. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down!" King Adgar said, his voice calm but shock reflected in those light green eyes of his.

Elsa shivered, trying to pull her wreck of emotions together but it was failing terribly.

King Adgar snapped his fingers and Kai came rushing into the room, his eyes widened at the sight but being the well-trained butler he was, he didn't say anything."Your Majesty, what is it that you require me to do?" Kai asked as he bowed low to King Adgar.

King Adgar glanced at the floor, determination solidified in his eyes before he turned towards Kai. "Search in my luggage and bring me the packet lying on the topmost pile."

Kai nodded and hurried out from the room, the tail of his green coat disappearing as he rounded a corner.

"Elsa," King Adgar started, taking a move towards Elsa but Elsa shielded away.

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

The King and Queen seemed startled, but when they saw the desperation in her eyes, they gave in to her words. Just then Kai came bustling into the room, his hand waving one package. "Your Majesty, is this it?"

When King Adgar saw the package, a slow smile spread on his handsome face and he nodded his head, taking the package quickly from Kai. Elsa gazed at the package curiously as King Adgar removed the paper wrapping to reveal a pair of beautiful cyan gloves.

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it. Don't let it show." The King handed the gloves to Elsa. Elsa stared warily at the gloves for a second before slowly stretching out her hand to take it gingerly, as if the gloves might bit her.

"This is a pair of special gloves I had made for you," King Adgar said softly "It should be able to suppress your powers better."

Elsa could do nothing but nodded her head numbly.

"Go on, put it on," King Adgar urged gently.

Nervousness rippled through Elsa like ripples disturbing the surface of calming waters. Under the eager eye of The King and Queen, Elsa could only put on the gloves despite her fear. Breathing in deeply, Elsa closed her eyes and slipped on the gloves.

"Good, now you can touch me," King Adgar coaxed, holding out his hand to her.

"But what if I hurt you?" Elsa whispered fearfully.

"It'll be fine," King Adgar replied, smiling at her like a radiant sun. "Now come on."

Elsa breathed in deeply and took at step forward. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show,_ Elsa kept on muttering to herself, eyes clenched shut as she reached out tentatively to touch King Adgar's hand.

She touched something, but she did not dare to open her eyes for fear that she had already froze her father. "Elsa honey, you can open your eyes now." Hearing King Adgar's voice, Elsa's eyes fluttered open quickly, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Look."

Elsa was now touching King Adgar's hand but he was not frozen to ice. "The gloves work," King Adgar exclaimed happily. "Now you'll be fine when you're at the Arendelle Academy.

Elsa could only smile feebly at her father's statement; deep inside, she knew that she was far from being fine.

xxxx

The days until her departure flew so quickly past by that when Elsa stood outside the palace door with her parents who came to see her off, it felt as if it was just yesterday when they informed her about her enrolment in Arendelle Academy.

"Do I have to go?" Elsa stared longingly at her parents. A horse-drawn carriage was already at the bottom of the steps, waiting for her.

Queen Idun wiped a tear hastily away while King Adgar enveloped her into a warm embrace. "You'll be fine, Elsa," King Adgar said gruffly, tightening his grip around Elsa.

When King Adgar pulled back, Elsa saw that his eyes were rather watery but he quickly blinked them away. And when he spoke, his voice was steady. "Well, I think its time you should go."

Elsa's heart sank when she heard that; she could vividly pictured herself kneeling down on her knees and begging her parents to stay in the palace of Arendelle with them. The image was so real that Elsa almost believed it.

"Elsa?"

Hearing her father's voice sent her back to the present. She quickly wiped away the image in her mind and forced a smile on her face. "Y-You are right." Elsa replied, trying to control the quiver in her voice.

She had avoided looking at the horse-drawn carriage until now because when she saw it, it reminded her of what she had to face; but it was something unavoidable now.

The driver closed the door after her. The slam reminding her that she was shutting out her only true human contact. The thought ripped her heart to shreds but she must not let her parent down; She was a princess and she had duties that she must fulfil: like getting a degree and learn to control her emotions, never showing them to others. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_, she repeated the words to herself over and over again, trying to steady her shaking hands.

"We may depart now." Elsa's voice was low and calm.

The driver nodded his head and with a loud whip, the carriage began to move, slowly at first. Elsa turned her head towards the window and waved to her parents with a smile. Her parent smiled and waved back. Elsa did not stop staring as their figure became smaller by the second until they only became a speck of dot. As the palace gates shut behind her, cutting off her sight of her parents, only then did Elsa allow one hot tear to roll down from her cheek.

**_To be continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Highness, we are here," the coachman announced as the carriage halted to a stop.

Elsa drew the curtains slightly to the right and peeked out from the window to catch her first glimpse of Arendelle Academy. Ivies covered the walls of the stone building which was surrounded by tall towers that rose up high into the sky. Two figures stood at the steps of the front door, as if waiting for someone. As soon as they saw the carriage, the bulkier man nudged the shorter one and tilted his head towards the carriage.

As the coachman opened the door, the first thing she saw was an elaborate brown wig. The bulkier man was now bowing to her so low that his head was almost touching the floor. Elsa stared at the man feeling confuse. _Do I know this guy?_

The man raised his head and then he lifted Elsa's hand to his lips and brushed it gently. "M'lady, welcome to Arendelle Academy." The guy straightened himself and smiled at Elsa like they were old chums and not someone she had just met. "I'm Headmaster Cromwell and I hereby represent the whole Academy to welcome you for joining us."

When he saw Elsa's curious glance towards the shorter guy, he replied dismissively, "That's Hopkins, the deputy Headmaster of Arendelle Academy. We are very honour and glad to be in your highness's presence."

Elsa could only stare blankly at Headmaster this customary for every student? "Erm, thanks?" Elsa muttered. There was a moment of awkward silence as Elsa was unsure of what her next step should be.

Headmaster Cromwell suddenly retreated back with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh, my apologies, Princess Elsa, I'm blocking your path."

Elsa simply smiled as she climbed down from the coach, feeling as confuse as ever. "How about a tour around Arendelle Academy?" Headmaster Cromwell suggested.

"What about my luggage?" Elsa asked uncertainly. The coach driver was already piling her luggages to the cobblestone pathway, standing there waiting for her next orders. "Oh, it doesn't matter," Headmaster Cromwell smiled sweetly at her. "I'm sure Hopkins here will settle it." Headmaster Cromwell then turned to glare at the Deputy Headmaster who immediately jumped to attention like a frightened little bunny.

"Why, of course, sir," Hopkins replied and hopped down the last few steps to lift the luggages. Elsa continued to stare at Hopkins in concern – he seemed to struggle with her luggages as he tried to lift it, the luggages seemingly might crush him at any second. A warm hand suddenly laid on her shoulder, gently steering her towards the front doors.

"Why don't I give you a tour of Arendelle Academy?" Headmaster Cromwell said, he was all smiles again.

"I–"

"Now, now, don't worry about Hopkins," Headmaster Cromwell waved his hand airily. "He'll be fine." And before Elsa could say another word, Headmaster Cromwell led her into the academy and closed the doors after him.

He clasped his hands and walked towards Elsa with a bright smile. "Where were we? Aaah, right, the tour."

Headmaster Cromwell brought her past countless classrooms, labs, a huge library and a huge lawn where students just laid around, soaking up the sunlight or doing flips upon the grassy ground. Elsa tried to tune in to Headmaster Cromwell's speeches, but it was very hard. He seemed to have memorised Arendelle Academy's history by heart as he informed her of the dates the academy was founded and when it was renovate. It amazed Elsa that how could someone memorised all these boring stuffs and said it with so much enthusiasm.

Headmaster Cromwell suddenly stopped in front of a set of oak doors. Elsa who was busy looking at the taspertires on the wall nearly bump right into him. "Now, I am going to show you one of Arendelle Academy's most impressive place," Headmaster Cromwell grinned and then he opened the doors dramatically to the room. Elsa couldn't help but gape when she saw what was beyond.

"Do you like it?" Headmaster Cromwell grin's widened at Elsa's stunned expression.

Elsa nodded slightly before stepping onto the polished dark floor of a ballroom. Glass windows surrounded the walls, allowing the sunlight to bathe the rooms with its radiance light between gorgeous Corinthian columns; crystal chandeliers hung from the intricately carved ceiling, Elsa was sure when the lights were turned on, the chandeliers would glow like diamonds. A stage occupied the end of the ballroom with velvet curtains by the sides and a tiny set of stairs leading up to the stage.

"Arendelle Academy prided itself for the balls it had given," Headmaster Cromwell announced proudly. And just like that, the feeling of dread stole back into the pit of her stomach, making her felt as if the polished wooden floor just tilted beneath her.

"Are the students expected to attend the ball?" Elsa asked as casually as possible, trying to keep herself calm. Headmaster Cromwell gave her a long penetrating gaze which made her felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"Why, of course, Princess Elsa," Headmaster Cromwell replied slowly. "Is there a problem?" His tone sounded as if he was challenging her to say no.

"Of course not," Elsa quickly replied, putting on her mask of smiles.

Headmaster Cromwell nodded his head, his discerning gaze still lingered on Elsa; Elsa drew herself to full height and forced herself to look right into his eyes with a bright smile. Finally, Headmaster Cromwell averted his gaze away and continued to drone on about the rich history of Arendelle Academy like nothing awkward had just happen. Elsa breathed out in relief when they finally exited the ballroom and proceeded down the long hallway.

The more Elsa saw the academy, the more her spirits sank. The academy was indeed beautiful, being designed by famous architects and equipped with the most recent technologies. But even so, Elsa felt as if she didn't belong in this academy. It was warmer and sunnier compare to the Palace. Everywhere she looked, everyone was chatting with one another or smiling. It was all a pretty sight. But it was not her. She liked the cold and she had always been alone… until now.

Her fingers curled up instinctively into a tight ball, the feeling of dread solidified. Headmaster Cromwell was walking ahead of her, swinging his arms around wildly, noticing nothing amiss. Elsa's breathing became labourer and she could feel warm tears pricking her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She couldn't show her weakness in front of others, she must hide her emotions well.

"Princes Elsa?"

Hearing Headmaster Cromwell's words punctuated her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. Headmaster Cromwell was staring at her with a concern look on his face. Elsa drew in a deep breath and forced herself to smile for the hundredth time. "I'm fine."

Headmaster Cromwell continued to stare disbelievingly at her. She quickly pointed to a group of brown colour blocks on top of a tiny hill. "What is that place?" Elsa asked, hoping to change his attention to other things.

"Oh, that is your hostel. Speaking of that, why don't I bring you there?"

Elsa could have hug Headmaster Cromwell in relief, finally this tour was almost over. As they approached the hostel registration department, a stream of loud voices could be heard from outside.

"I'm telling you, I didn't misplace my key. My friend's reindeer ate my room key!"

An excited girl's voice rang out as clear as daylight. There was a low sound of assurances and mutters and then the girl shouted out again.

"I'm not lying! It's true. What do you mean reindeers don't eat room keys – I know that but listen to me – It was an _accident_. The reindeer accidentally swallow it."

A frown appeared on Headmaster Cromwell's head as he paused at the door of the registration hostel, blocking Elsa's way in. Curiosity burned inside Elsa as she wondered who the owner of the voice belong to. _She sounds interesting but a little annoying… _She tried to glimpse past Headmaster Cromwell, but all she could see was a pair of brown braids swinging from the back of the girl.

Little did Elsa know at that time that she would have more connection to come with that girl, so much more than she would have ever imagined…

_To be continue…_


End file.
